Life As We Know It: VA Style
by Krys Berm
Summary: My sis and I are co-writing a story together! It's based on the movie Life As We Know It. All-Human. Pairings: LissaXChristian and RoseXAdrian  Sorry to all you Dimitri fans . The trailer for our story is inside. Let us know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Their best friends tried setting them up on a blind date…

"Oh my God! You're such an ass!" She shouted at him in frustration.

"Fine we can go to a restaurant if you really want!" He yelled back, equally frustrated.

"Are you serious! Get out of my car!" She screamed as she slammed the driver's side door and walking away from him without another word.

… But it obviously didn't work out so well…

"Liss, you owe me big time! Just promise me that I never have to see him again." Rose flipped the phone shut before entering back into her apartment.

…And when their best friends get married to each other…

"Christian's going to have a heart attack when he sees you!" She squealed as tears began to well in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't!" Lissa quickly intervened. "If you cry, I cry and then our makeup will be ruined! You can't do that to me!" She teased. Rose sniffled and took a deep breath.

"You're right, sorry." She gave Lissa another hug.

"Aww, how cute." A man's voice gushed from behind them.

"Really Adrian? Why the hell are you here?" Rose groaned as she sent him a glare.

"Oh Rosie, that hurts. You're not happy to see me?" She glared at him again but didn't answer. "So I'll take that as a no. Well, I'm here to collect Lissa, it's time she gets married to my best friend." He smiled at her.

…And then said friends have a baby…

"I can't believe Serena's one already." Lissa said in disbelief.

"I know, it seems like yesterday you guys brought her home." Rose replied.

"I know." Lissa sighed, "Let's bring out the cake."

"It's one of my best works." Rose told Lissa before lighting the candles and helping carry it to where Serena was sitting.

People started singing happy birthday and when it finished Lissa blew out the candles. The sound of clapping filled the room and Serena began giggling happily.

"How about a picture of Serena with her godparents?" Christian suggested with a smile.

Adrian and Rose each took a side by Serena and smiled as Christian took a picture.

…Then fate changed everything…

"So you're saying…" Rose trailed off.

"I'm sorry ma'am." The officer simply stated. Tears flooded from Rose's eyes.

"What about Serena? They have a baby? Was she in the car?" Rose sniffled, fear clearly present in her voice.

"She's with Child Protective Services. They handle cases like this." The officer told her.

"Cases like this?" She barely whispered.

"Orphaned children." He replied sadly.

It was then that Adrian ran through the door. He looked at Rose, the tears streaking down her cheeks. She shook her head sadly before he took her into a tight embrace.

…As if things couldn't go anymore wrong for them…

"Wait." They replied at the same time.

"They want us to raise her together? As in him and I?" Rose asked the lawyer.

"They didn't tell you?" He asked. Both of them shook their heads. "Their wills clearly state that they want both of you to raise her. The mortgage is paid for so you don't need to worry about that…"

"Wait, they want us to live in this house, their house, and raise Serena, together?" Adrian interrupted.

"Well...yes."

…Will fate make them a family or will they be torn apart.

**A.N. First I'd like to say this story is being written by my sister and I. (Krys Berm and RoseTwilighterDP)We'll be moving this story over to our new pen name, Sisters4Life, on October 14th. **

**Okay, so what do you think? This is all going to be based on the movie. It's all human. Do you want us to continue?**


	2. Moving

**A.N. Okay so I know everyone hates these, but we wanted you know that we posted this story on our new pen name, Sisters4Life. All of you who reviewed on here we'd like to say thank you! Also for those who story alerted, please go to our new pen name and alert on that one because we'll be putting the chapters up on that one. We're working on ch1 now, we'll try and get it up for you by next week. Thanks again!**

**3 Sisters4Life (Rose and Krystyna)**


End file.
